the trip
by hexAdecimal
Summary: what if some popular authors decide to go on vacation, only to find out that the ninja turtles are actually real. Chapter 5 UPDATED YAY I'M BACK
1. we meet at last

Okay so every one else is doing it so what the hell, this story has receivers in it (the main reason I'm doing it is because people have been so nice to put me in their stories I thought I'd return the kindness)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but myself, the tmnt characters are owned by Mirage and the rest are owned by themselves.  
  
I walked through the house grabbing stuff I knew I would need for the very long car drive and the rest of the summer. I looked down at the list I had on the table.  
  
"Okay so I have my mix CD's" I place my hand on a binder full of CD's. "Check. first aid kit, check." I stuffed the First aid bag into my bookbag. "suitcase full of cloths, and another full of comics and video's check"  
  
My dad walked into the kitchen and took the suitcase. "So your actually going to go and meet all those people?" I nodded, still checking the list. "Do you even know their actual names?"  
  
"Dad, I'm 19 years old, how stupid do you think I am?" My mom walked in just then,  
  
"HexAdecimal! don't leave your self open like that." she smiled as she made herself a cup of tea.  
  
I laughed as my dad gave her a look that said 'spoil sport'.  
  
"Don't worry dad, I'm carful. Besides I've been waiting all year for this." I said as I finished putting the rest of my stuff in my bag.  
  
"And you're going to be driving that hunk of metal all the way to the states?" Dad said  
  
"That hunk of metal is my car. The one that you brought to the auto shop, and had Grandpa work on it, till he was satisfied?" I sighed. "And besides, I'm going to New York. That's only a four hour drive, No big deal."  
  
"Alright you two," mom stepped between us, turning to me. "you have a good time. and call as soon as you get there." she then turned to my dad "And you, would you stop, she's driven to your brothers by herself before. The only difference is that instead of going north, she'll be going south."  
  
"I gotta go," I leaned over and kissed my mom and dad on the cheeks. "I'll see you in a week."  
  
We said our good byes and I was off, music blaring as I drove over the bridge that connected my city to the border of America. Turning down my music I opened my window for the custom officer.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Canada."  
  
"how long are you going to be in America?"  
  
"two months."  
  
"State your business there."  
  
"visiting friends."  
  
"Anything to declare?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"okay." the man walked back into the booth and lifted the bar. "Enjoy your stay."  
  
I rolled up my window and drove through, I turned up my music.  
  
I started singing with the music. "Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa SHIGUNARU wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku."(1)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I turned onto the off ramp, remembering that I was supposed to pick up Lenni since her friend could only bring her half the way since they were heading west instead of east.  
  
We were to meet at the Sunshine grocery store(2). I smiled as I saw her with three grocery bags, a large suitcase and a back pack. I pulled up in front of her and opened the passenger side window.  
  
"Hey sweet cakes, going my way?" I asked with a smile. Lenni on the other hand looked at me like I was serious. "I'm kidding, Are you Lenni?"  
  
She smiled, "Yeah, you HexAdecimal"  
  
"Only if you got the stuff." I said as I got out of the car to open up the trunk.  
  
"Yeah I got the stuff, you owe me 40 dollars American." She said as she put her bag in the trunk.  
  
"Thanks." I took out my wallet and took out two twenties. "Here."  
  
She took the money and put the grocery bags in the back seat. "So what's Pokey?" she asked as she got in the car. I looked at her as if she was from another planet.  
  
"Only the best snack food in the world! Get out a box." I told her as I put my seat belt on. She leaned into the back and took out a box that had Japanese writing on it with Pokey written in big bold red letters. "Pokey is a Japanese style cookie that's in stick form."  
  
"oh cool." she put her seat belt on and I started the car. soon we were back on the highway, Lenni stuffing her face with Pokey goodness and me singing more Japanese songs.  
  
"So your really into the culture, huh?" Lennie asked as we passed a sign that said "Bridge to manhattan 5 miles"  
  
"Yeah, ever since I was in grade 4. The school was having this contest type thing on which class could do the best presentation on a certain county. My class was given Japan, we did an original Japanese tea ceremony, I sang a Japanese pop song and we even had someone who did martial arts." I said proudly.  
  
"Sweet. did you win?" Lenni asked while sucking tossing he empty box into the back.  
  
"No, we would have won if it wasn't for that kid who side kicked on of the judges in the jewels." Lennie burst out laughing. "He warned the judge not to come to close."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We finally mad it to the hotel where we were going to stay. Lenniluvsbrian took her backpack and suitcase while I grabbed my suitcase and bookbag and we walked into the lobby.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the clerk.  
  
"Yes, I reserved a room, its under the name HexAdecimal." I smiled looking at Lenni who was looking around the lobby, She turned around and mouthed the word sushi and pointed at a restaurant. I smiled.  
  
"okay yes, I have it right here." the clerk said after typing into the computer. "how will you be paying?"  
  
"cash." I said as I took out my wallet and payed.  
  
After I was done I turned to Lenni, it's a shame that they won't accept Canadian debit(3). She nodded and went to sign in while I finally got a chance to look around. there was a big sign that said Bar and Grill over a door. The chairs and sofa's were black leather, and there was a Japanese restaurant. I walked over to the restaurant and smiled as two little boys looked into the mini pond that was set near the door. The smaller of the two ran back to his mother, crying out "Look mommy fish!" She just smiled and turned back to her husband.  
  
The boys stayed by the pond watching the fish swim around. When ever someone walked through the door, the young boy would cry out. "Look fish." I giggled and turned just in time so see Lenni walk up to me. "You gotta see this kid, he's too cute." I said and pointed out the child as a girl in her twenties walked out the door. The boy again said his little catch fraise. the lady only giggled and walked away.  
  
"Look, lunch." I said laughing as we walked away. "what room do you have?" Lennie looked down at her key.  
  
"410, you?"  
  
"414"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We met up in the lobby, for supper. I was beginning to wonder when the others were going to arrive, so I walked up to the receptionist.  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me if Daydream, Ziptango, Dancingfea have signed in yet?"  
  
The man typed on the keys for a couple of minutes " Yes ma'am both Ziptango and Daydream have signed in. In fact there they are now." He pointed out two girls, both teenagers. one wore a blue silk top and the other wearing a denim blouse.  
  
"thank you." I waked over to Lenni. "All three have signed and both Ziptango and Daydream are over there" I pointed them out.  
  
"Cool," Lenniluvsbrian and I walked over to the two girls. "Daydream? Ziptango?" Both girls looked over.  
  
"Yes?" asked the one in silk. "I'm Daydream, may we help you?"  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm HexAdecimal and that's Lenniluvsbrian." Lenni gave a small wave  
  
"Hi." Ziptango smiled as we walked over the couch and chairs. "How was the trip up there?"  
  
"Oh it was great! Hex and I ate Pokey and listened to Two Mix and Backstreet boys but only after I begged her, and did you know that she's been interested in Japanese culture since she was eight? She's been interested in ninja turtles since the cartoon began and she had a turtle named Raphael." Lenni took a deep breath since she had said all of that in one breath.  
  
` Ziptango, Daydream and I just stood staring at Lenniluvsbrian.  
  
"Oh my lord!" Ziptango said sitting down in a chair. "I thought she was just writing like that in "Evil" as an extreme for herself.  
  
Daydream looked at me. "What did she just say?"  
  
"The gist of it is we had no troubles, I'm obsessed about the Japanese culture, I had a turtle named Raph, I introduce her to a very tasty snack called Pokey and she wouldn't stop begging me to allow her to listed to her Backstreet tapes." I turned to Lenni who was sitting beside me on the couch. "Did I leave anything out?"  
  
Lenni shook her head. "That's pretty much it."  
  
Wow, you understood her?" Daydream asked.  
  
"Impressive." Ziptango agreed.  
  
"Not really, I have cousins who are incredibly hyper." I smiled  
  
"So we just have to wait for Dancing and then we head up the farm?" asked Lenni leaning back. I nodded.  
  
"It's pretty cool that your aunt let you borrow her place for the summer." Zip said to me.  
  
"Yeah it's sweet." I said back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dancingfea walked through an alley, thinking it would be easier then going all the way around the block to get to the hotel. A man grabbed her from behind, twisting her arm behind her back.  
  
"Say a word and I slit your throat. got it?" the man said placing a very sharp knife to her neck. Dancingfea nodded. "Good, now give me your purse."  
  
Dancingfae was about to hand it over, when two shadowed figures appeared in front of her,  
  
"You don't have to give anything to that guy." one said.  
  
"And who's gonna stop me? you?" the man twisted Dancing's arm, causing her to cry out in pain. "I have the girl, you can't touch me."  
  
"Maybe not him, but me and my sai say we can." says another from behind the man, putting the tip of the weapon under his chin. "Let the girl go, or I'm having shikabobed tongue for supper, and boy am I hungry."  
  
"EW! Dude you just made me lose my apatite!" Said the first one.  
  
"Okay! okay," the man moved his knife away from her neck.  
  
"Now say sorry,"  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry." he stuttered.  
  
"Now hand the guy to your right your wallet." he handed the wallet over, The one on the right took it and opened it, taking all the money he tossed the wallet on the ground.  
  
"If I or anyone else see you around here again, we won't hesitate to kill you." he removed his sai. "now get out of here. And remember crime doesn't pay."  
  
The man grabbed his wallet and ran out of the alley as if he were a bat out of hell.  
  
"Are you alright ma'am?" asked not moving out of the shadow.  
  
Dancingfae nodded. "I am now, thank you." she took a step closer to the shadow trying to catch a glimpse of them.  
  
"good to hear." and with that they backed further into the shadows and vanished.  
  
Dancingfae ran the rest of the way to the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day, Zip, Lenni and I walked out of the bar and grill, when we heard a girl ask the receptionist if we had arrived yet.  
  
"Yes miss they have," he pointed towards us. Thanking him The girl ran over to us.  
  
"Are you girls Daydream, Lenniluvsbrian, HexAdecimal and Ziptango?" she asked, we nodded.  
  
"Thank God! I'm Dancingfae."  
  
"Finally, We thought we'd be waiting all night for you" Day said smiling.  
  
"heh, yeah well your not going to believe what just happened to me."  
  
"What's that?" I asked, and took a sip of my soda.  
  
"I was just saved by the real ninja turtles." We all laughed at hearing this.  
  
"Oh that's good. but kinda a cliché don't you think? Lenni asked.  
  
"I'm serious. and tomorrow were going into the sewers to find them." ~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC 1) that's the first verse in a song called Rage Beat by Bad Luck is one of the main song in an anime show I watch called gravitation.  
  
2) this is a real store in New York, not anywhere near Manhattan or any place famous. Its about an hour drive there from my house.  
  
3)It's true, They will not accept Canadian debit cards (I tried).  
  
anyway this is chapter one. Sorry Dancingfae for having you the one who was mugged, but I made it up by having you be the first to meet the turtles. If I get information about the authors wrong PLEASE tell me otherwise, I want this to be as accurate as something like this could be. oh and PLEASE review. 


	2. Rat King

*while fighting aliens* Hey guys, Thanks for the reviews.   
Dancingfae: Dude, I'm happy you like the chapter. Thanks for forgiving me about you being mugged.  
Daydream: Thanks for the awesome review. I'll be using the info you gave me in later chapters.   
LenniluvsBrian: *glares at you* I know your from Canada, I meant that you were getting a ride with a family member from Canada to the US, then I was picking you up. (More on you later)  
Ziptango: Dude! I'm just an inch taller then you, I ware thin green glass's and my hair is mix blond hair soon to be died (short). That is freaky.  
*stops fighting*  
  
Anyway I'd like every one to know that this story may not be updated as often as you might like because I do a LOT of research. I will watch the episodes of TMNT I have for hours on end just to make sure I have a character down, I will search online for info. So forgive me if I take long with any of my stories, its usually because of that reason I take so long to update.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill  
Warning: swearing, weirdness.  
And now on to the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I couldn't believe it, I was in the sewers looking for fictional characters. Fictional characters that I loved to read and write fics about, watch the movies, cartoons, talk about with friends.   
  
Dancingfea had told us what happened and told in great deal how she was sure it was the ninja turtles. Of course none of us believed her, that she was just in shock and her mind was playing tricks on her. She begged us to go with her into the sewers of Manhattan to look for them. At first we refused but figured it wouldn't hurt, and maybe even something to laugh about later on in the summer, At least write a humorous fic about.  
  
"How did I allow you to convince me to go through with this?" complained Ziptango  
  
"I'm telling you. I saw them, their real." whispered Dancingfae for the sixth time in the hour.  
  
"And I'm telling you," Zip walked up to the front of the group and stopped turning to us. "Dance, You are on some mind altering drug."  
  
"I'm not on drugs, it was them!"  
  
"Well you could have fooled me." Zip nearly shouted, arms out wide looking around.  
  
Dancing walked over to Ziptango, her eyes full of anger. "Your wanna say that again kid?  
  
Zip stood straighter almost as if she were an animal who was defending their territory. "Kid? Who the hell are you calling kid?"  
  
"I'm the oldest one out of the five of us,"  
  
"And that means what? your also the craziest out the five of us" Zip pointed to the group.  
  
That was all I could take, no one is crazier then me. "Enough! the both of you." I pushed my way between the two. "Dancingfae, its obvious we don't believe you, And for good reasons too. As much as I would love it for TMNT to be real their not."  
  
"See? Hex agrees with me, your crazy." Ziptango said from behind me. I turned around and faced her.  
  
"And your no better. If you didn't want to come that bad you should have just stayed back at the hotel. And lets get something damned strait, I am the craziest out of us all."  
  
Lenni and Day just stared at the three of us.  
  
"Wow." Daydream said as I walked away from the two and started down the tunnel.  
  
"They were getting on my nerves." I said after Day and Lenni caught up with us, Ziptango and Dancingfae walking behind us.  
  
"Remind me never to piss you off." Lenniluvsbrian joked as we stopped at a manhole.  
  
"Guys I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Dancing said as I started to climb the latter.  
  
"S'ok. I wouldn't worry about it." Lenni said.  
  
"Yeah." agreed Daydream. "Personally I have always wanted to do that, actually look for the turtles, it was fun."  
  
I tried pushing the man hole cover but it was stuck, so I tried pushing with both hands while leaning my body forward so I wouldn't fall back(1). No luck.  
  
"I think we'll have to find another way out" I started climbing down. "This one's too heavy."  
  
"You won't be going anywhere." A booming voice echoed in the tunnels.  
  
"Who's there?" shouted Lenniluvsbrian.  
  
"You have just entered into my domain," the voice sounded like it was coming from every direction.  
  
"Were sorry, we'll leave right now." I called out, praying that it was just some homeless guy and not a gang member.  
  
"Oh I can't let you leave." just them Lenni screamed, we all turned to her to see what was wrong.  
  
"Rats, they just ran over my foot." she pointed to the floor.  
  
"I would think there were some rats around here, it is the sewers!" Zip said.  
  
"lets not start another fight." I said covering my eyes with my hand. "Why can't you let us leave?" I asked the voice.  
  
"Because you shall be my bait for finding the turtles." a man said as he walked out of the shadows. was wearing a skintight shirt that looked like fur, green skin tight pants, and yellow rags over his abdomen, arms and legs. his short orange hair was spiked and held out of his eyes with a green bandanna over his forehead. his nose was covered with another green piece of cloth.  
  
"Oh great another one who thinks their real." Zip threw her hands in the air and started walking away from us and back the way we came. "I'm outta here, I'll see you guys back at the hotel."  
  
The man who I could have sworn looked like the Rat king had just jumped from the two dimensional world into the three dimensional world took out a weird looking flute and started playing. Tons of rats started coming out of the shadows and towards us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
TBC.....am I that mean? Yes , but your lucky I'm not leaving it there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now I'm usually a big fan of rats, their really cute, but there were way to many rats for any ones liking.  
  
"Oh shit, that's a lot of rats." I said as I backed up away from the rats who were coming towards us. We turned around and ran back the way we came.  
  
"I do so hate repeating myself." I heard the man say from behind us, just before I felt a net fall over me and Daydream causing both of us to fall and become tangled in the net even more.  
  
In front of us I could see Dancingfae trip, Ziptango stopped and tried to help her up but a cage fell over them, trapping them. Lenni was the only one who wasn't captured left.  
  
"Run Lenni! Don't look back, get help." I yelled. Lenni looked back once, that was her downfall, literally, she ran into a low hanging pipe knocking herself out. Now if it wasn't for the fact that I tangled in a net, I would have laughed..  
  
The Rat king look alike walked over to the net that both Daydream and I, he untangled enough to take Daydream out. He snapped a chain around her neck, he did the same to me and the rest of us who weren't out cold, He then threw Lenni over his shoulder and led us down the sewer.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
T.B.C. (For real this time.)  
  
  
1) Yes people it is possible, I part of the stage crew for my school (I do lights).  
  
2) Lenni, you were knocked out for the remark about Pocky...first it is real, (did I not say I'd make this story as real as it could be? Second I have been intrested in the Japanese culture ever since I was a child, so I know a lot about it. And third its spelled Pocky not pooky!  
  
  
sorry about that rant but it really ticked me off and I felt she needed to be set strait. 


	3. Explinations and anger

*reads reviews* hey guys thanks to for the great reviews,

Zip: thatÆs a great idea with the language bashing very good idea. Thanks for the words of support.

Siren:*stares at you and backs away* okay please don't point that flamethrower at me.

Irrelevant:*rolls on floor laughing* you have NO life, *looks to everyone* question...is it flaming someone if your writing a comment to someone who gives you "criticism" on your own review page? I mean come on! *back to Irrelevant* do you have anything better to do then read my reviews after you gave your opinion of my story? then comment on something I wrote on MY review page? if you don't like reading Mary Sues that much why did you read chapter two? any way this is the LAST comment I shall be writing about this, please people don't write anything about it either.

Since no one really remember the Rat king, I'm gonna say it now. The Rat king is human, not a rat. He thinks that he's a rat. (if any one want MSN me and I'll send you the episode "Enter the Rat king")

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: You all belong to me, you are my Lackeys! *falls over laughing* sorry couldn't help myself. I only own myself.

  
  


Warning: language, weirdness MARY SUE

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


"Let us out of this cage you freak!" Daydream screamed from inside the cage the Rat King wanna be had threw us in. "I refuse to be bait for anyone."

  
  


Ziptango, and I sat around trying think of a way to get out of there. Dancingfae sat, her knee's drawn up, rocking on the floor chanting "The turtles are real, the turtles will save us"(1). Lenni was still out cold when the modern Pied Piper walked up to the cage with a large bowl.

  
  


"Care for some Rattatui(2)?" he asked looking at us, ignoring the glare the four of us gave him.

  
  


"No, but I know I speak for all of us when I say we would care if you let us out of this damned cage." Zip stood, so did the rest of us. Day backed away from the bars and closer to the three of us. He just chuckled.

  
  


"I'm afraid I can't do that," He opened the cage door and walked in setting the bowl on the floor, leaving the door wide open. I noticed this and bolted for the door, not one of the brightest moves I'll admit but hey, you try being captured by someone who controls rats with a musical instrument.

  
  


In one swift move, he turned around and grabbed me by my arm, twisting it behind my back. "Now, now my dear it isn't polite to run away from royalty." he whispered in my ear

  
  


"Royalty? thatÆs a laugh." I spat. 

  
  


"You dare talk to the Rat King that way?" he asked turning me around to face him, gripping my shoulders. I winced at how hard he was holding me, The look of anger in his eyes told me that he was able to kill me without a second thought I don't think I have ever been as scared in my life then I did at that moment.

  
  


"I-I'm s-s-sorry" I stammered, He just smiled at this. 

  
  


"Good girl, now why don't you tell me your name." he loosened his grip oh my arms, 

  
  


"HexAdecimal." I whispered, tears on the verge of falling. 

  
  


"Well HexAdecimal, do you want to tell me why you and your friends over there..." he nodded to the others, "Were doing in my domain?" 

  
  


"We were looking for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," I began but was interrupted by Ziptango.

  
  


"Don't tell him Hex." 

  
  


"And why shouldn't she?" Asked the King. "She know's that I could kill her if I wished, I really only need one hostage." Zip closed her mouth, He turned his attention back to me. "I apologies for the rude interruption, please continue."

  
  


"My friends and I are really big TMNT fans, and we write fan fics about them." Letting go of one shoulders he put a hand up to silence me.

  
  


"What is TMNT? and Fan fics?"

  
  


"TMNT is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the guys you want to use us as bait for. Fan Fics are Fan Fiction, its stories people write of their favorite shows, movies, books and so on." 

  
  


He nodded, "Continue." I told him everything, not leaving out any of it. The tears were falling freely by the time I finished. He let go of my shoulders, and handed me his handkerchief. Thanking him I took it and wiped my eyes. He turned and left locking the cage door behind him.

  
  


I dropped to my knees and started sobbing. Daydream walked over to me and hugged me as I cried into her shoulder, "Shhh, its okay" She whispered, "We're going to get out of here, I promise." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five shadowed figures stood on a roof top, Four facing each other in two lines standing at attention as it they were soldiers, each wielding a different weapon. The other stood off to the side, watching over the others as if He was their commanding officer.

  
  


"Eda" The one shouted, when this word left the shadows being the four started attacking and defending the one in front of him. a pair of swords, a bo, a pair of nunchuckus and a pair of sais moved through the air as the owner of the weapon would block an attack from the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So where are they?" asked Michelangelo. The turtles had finished practicing and were now sitting on the same roof top, Splinter had walked off to a corner to meditate.

  
  


"I don't know, its not like they have signs over their head reading 'Ninja turtle fan'" Raphael sighed. 

  
  


"Lets look at the facts" Don said, which made both Mike and Raph grown. Ignoring his two brothers he went on "fact, in this dimension we are very cool and popular fictional characters created by two guys named Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird." every one nods their head to say yeah, next. "Fact. Krang sent most of our enemies from our dimension to this one so to destroy not only the creators but the hardcore fans."

  
  


"Donny we already know this, what we don't know is why." Raph stood, and started pacing.

  
  


"Raphael non of us know. All we know is that we need to make sure they stay safe." Leo looked up at his hot headed brother. "so do we know who was sent where?" he said turning back to his brother in purple.

  
  


"Well, the Rat King was sent here. Shredder was sent to the UK, and Leather head somewhere in Canada." Don read off of a hand held computer.

  
  


"So if the Rat King is here in Manhattan why are we on a roof?" Raph stopped and turned to the rest of his brothers.

  
  


"You are on top of a roof because I wanted to see if your skills had lessened here, but they have doubled here. which means so have our enemies." Splinter said as he walked towards his sons.

  
  


The four ninja's stood at attention, the moon shining over head giving them a white glow. " I will not be able to help you to defeat this enemy. I ask you all to meditate, for in the morning you shall fight." The turtles nodded and sat down in the lotas position. Taking a few deep breaths they began meditating

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all sitting together trying to keep warm. Lenni had woken up a few hours ago and playing twenty questions about what was going on with her all answers being "The sewers, I don't know, you were there, again I don't know" and other answers being on that line. Daydream was now calm again, sitting with us munching on some Pocky that I had in my bookbag, Dancingfea was reading chapter twelve of cat paws that I was writing(3) and correcting the mistakes I made. Ziptango and I were talking about nothing, her slipping in German words now and then me slipping Japanese words in when I couldn't think of what to say in English. 

  
  


A few brave rats would come into the cage once and a while to see the humans that their king had captured. I try to pet any that came near me, a few would let me others would run away. 

  
  


"Why are you touching those gross animals?" Lenni asked as I started petting another rat that had come near me.

  
  


I shook my head. "Their not gross. Their cute, sweet, intelligent, cute." I said smiling as this one walked had the courage to craw up my leg. I giggled as I picked it up, "Hello," I looked into its red eyes. "Your not like the other ones are you? the others down here have black eyes, but yours are red." it squeaked an answer to me. "ItÆs a shame I don't understand your language, I know you can understand ours."

  
  


"Ewww, now she's talking to it." Lenni groaned and inched away from me. I just rolled my eyes 

  
  


"Ignore her, even though she's eighteen she acts as if she's two, six if itÆs a good day." The rat squeaked again and smiled. "heh, I'm glad you like my sense of humor."

  
  


"How do you know it liked your sense of humor Hex?" Daydream asked me as she munched on another stick of Pocky.

  
  


"Easy, it smiled." I said setting it back onto the floor. 

  
  


"How can a rat smile?" asked Lenniluvbrian, I sighed.

  
  


"you can see it in their eyes. live every living creature." I stated as I got up, it hurt to sit in one position for a long time.

  
  


The Rat king walked up to the cage, Zip noticing how upset I looked got up and walked over to me. "Don't worry Hex, I'm here."

  
  


I rubbed my arm where he had held me. "It's okay, I'll be alright as soon as we get out of here." She nodded as we walked back to the others who were now standing. 

The Rat King opened the cage door. "HexAdecimal, come here." I shook my head, there was no way in the nine rings of hell I was going to go to him.

  
  


"She's not going anywhere. you Geistes Stoss"(3) Zip spat, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

  
  


"ThatÆs right," Dancingfae stood just a bit in front of me. "You've hurt her once today,"

  
  


The King just shook his head and walked in. "HexAdecimal, come with me now or I shall take someone else." 

  
  


"Then take someone else." Lenni snapped. He kept his eyes on me, taking a step closer to us.

  
  


"If I take someone else, they shall not return. If you come with me, they will be safe." It was as if his eyes were peircing into my very soul. I nodded and started walking toward him, only to be pulled back by Ziptango.

  
  


"You are not going."

  
  


"If I don't he'll hurt you guys, if I go you'll be alright." I said and walked over to him. "Lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My subjects tell me that you have been the only one of the girls who have treated them kindly, even though you are being held against your will." he said to me. We were inside a subcar that was made to look like a sitting room, I now had a metal collar around my neck with a chain that was attached to the wall. His "highness" was pacing in front of me

  
  


"I don't see why I should treat them bad, they're not the ones who captured us." I was visibly shaking, partly because of fear, the other being it was so cold. 

  
  


He nodded, "This is true, they also tell me as if you talked to them as if they were your equal." it was my turn to nod.

  
  


"Every living creature is equal, just as God made us to be." The Rat king looked confused.

  
  


"But you are a human being, and humans believe that they are the better species. Even though this is wrong, the rats are the superior species and humans are meant to serve us." He looked proud as he said the last part. My knowledge of the Rat king was limited to three episodes of Ninja turtles, I remember him actually believing he was a rat and not a human. 

  
  


I sighed, I wasn't about to tell him he was wrong. "Do you know why I have brought you here?" he asked stopping in front of me. I shook my head. "You are different then the others. I like this difference." he smiled, I didn't like this smile, it was a "You shall bend to my will" smile a smile that was truly evil.

  
  


"I'm not so sure I like being different." I gulped, he laughed.

  
  


"Oh but I do and that is what truly matters." He placed a hand on my shoulder as he looked down to me. "You know your cute when you are afraid, even if you are someone who has no fur."

  
  


"What do you want from me?" my fear was growing, I hated being afraid. 

  
  


"That is not important." he put his face inches from mine, "What is important is that you know that you shall never be free again." he smiled evilly and laughed as he walked over to a chair and sat down. 

  
  


That had did it, I was going getting out of here. I just had to think of a way to get out of here, with my friends. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Ziptango was pacing around the room, LenniluvsBrian slept. Dancingfea and Daydream were now playing cards when his highness brought me back to the others, my face glaring at him the entire time. 

  
  


"You alright Hex?" Ziptango asked after the man left. Dancingfea and Daydream had stopped their game and were now looking at us.

  
  


I shook my head, "No, I'm trapped in a cage with people who write stories about fictional characters, who I'm meeting in person for the first time by a man who should be in a mental institution" I shouted the last part. Lenni on the other hand woke up with a start.

  
  


"Guys, your not going to believe the dream.." Lenni looked around realizing where she was, and slumped putting her head in her hand. "never mind." I walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and sat down beside her.

  
  


"Don't worry dude, at least your not alone." Another rat had chose this time to walk over to us, I pushed it away from us, but it just walked back to us. I picked it up and looked it in its little black eyes. "Go away, we don't want you near us." I put it away from us and turned back to the group. "were getting out of here, tonight."

  
  


"But how?" Dance asked standing up brushing away the dust off of her pants. 

  
  


"By using what we know about that SOB against him, what do we know?" I asked gathering us together in one corner of the room.

All but Fae shook their heads no, I sighed "Well this Dude is bad news, his weapon of choice is his loyal subjects the rats and Soda can bombs. He is incredible smart, so we can't underestimate him." I rubbed my arm. "He's also strong and fast, as I found out the hard way."

  
  


"ThatÆs great, we know his strengths, but this guys doesn't have any weaknesses." Daydream complained. Dancingfae shook her head.

  
  


"No, he has a weakness." 

  
  


"What? his love for cheese?" Lenni asked smiling at her little joke. I groaned,

  
  


"Lenni? how in the hell can you be so immature? YouÆre a year younger then me, and you acted as if your fourteen years younger. I mean come on!" I couldnÆt believe it. I had never in my life meet someone who was so childish.

  
  


"Well....Well at least I can write!" Lenni shot back. I couldn't help it I laughed.

  
  


"Oh my God! how big of a Baka could you be?! this is reality and your still talking about fics."

  
  


"I don't like reality! it scares me too much." she looked as if she was about to cry.

  
  


I took a breath to try to calm myself down. "It scares the shit out of me." I lifted my sleeves to show the hand mark on my arms. "I'm scared, we all are. I'm sorry for snapping at you, but please see it from my point of view. This guys seems to have taken a liken to me for some reason. either that or he thinks I'm the weakest out of us all. ThatÆs his downfall, I am Strong. we all are, I may look weak but I can take a beating a keep on ticking. Ziptango has her attitude," Zip. "Lenni you have the ability to separate yourself from reality so you can keep going. even though its driving me up the wall." Lenni smiled "Dance, you have your mouth." Dance frowned. "Dude, I've known you for what? thirty four hours? and you seem as if you could talk your way out of anything." I smiled as she and Daydream laughed. "And Day?...Day....I don't know what you have but you have something" 

  
  


"okay so what? We Use Dancingfae's mouth and your ability to take a beating to fight this guy?" Zip asked, pointing to Fae then to me.

  
  


Dance smiled. "ThatÆs it! Ziptango youÆre a Genius." she hugged Zip who looked at me with a confused look. we use what we have. Zip, you have your attitude. and Hex here also has a major attitude,"

  
  


"Hey!" I snapped, trying to hide a smile.

  
  


"well, its true." Daydream said as Lenni and Zip nodded.

  
  


"Anyway, I have an idea" She pulled us closer and whispered her idea.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Meanwhile in the UK Raphielle was sleeping soundly in front of her computer, when Shredder used his wrist blades to break pick the lock of her house. He walked into the house, seeing the girl sleeping on the keyboard, a little drool at the corner of her mouth. 

  
  


He leaned over and read what was on the screen. It was the next chapter of a fic she was writing with Ziptango and HexAdecimal. Saki walked to the other rooms of the house. finding only RaphielleÆs sister he walked back to the sleeping girls body.

  
  


"Well young girl it looks like your coming with me." he grabbed her mouth to stop her from screaming as he lifted her up. She didn't scream, she kept sleeping. "well it looks like this will be easier then I thought." just then his com-link beeped. he turned it on to find a small brain with eyes and a mouth on the other end.

  
  


"Saki, whatÆs taking you so long?" The pink leader from Dimension X asked.

  
  


"Don't loose that cute little brain of yours. its all you have Krang." Shredder smiled behind his mask.

  
  


"I've changed my mind, Don't destroy The fans. Bring them back, we could use some new slaves." Krang said.

  
  


"WhatÆs wrong with the slaves we have already?" Shredder complained.

  
  


"Their boring, and for some reason they keep dying." Krang whined.

  
  


Shredder rolled his eyes. "well if you fed them once in a while they wouldn't die." Shredder pushed up the girl in his arm. "Open a Portal so I can come home."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


TBC: Dun Dun Dun!

  
  


1) *drops to knees in front of Dancingfea* I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I was watching Simpsons when I was writing that part and it kinda stuck. 

  
  


2) the Rat king asked April that in "Enter the Rat King"

  
  


3) Its German for Demented ass. (Thanks Zip)

  
  


*holds up award* I want to thank everyone who nominated my story for most Realistic. And I really want to thank The people who voted for me, and the reviewers and the people who put me in their stories, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have started this story. thank you thank you. *cries* you girls are so kind!

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	4. SORRY

To: All tmnt fans  
from: Hexadecimal  
Subject: "The Trip"  
  
Hello everyone. I'm in a bit of a bind, (damn exams. I swear the aliens created them to stop me from working any of my stories) and won't be able to update till middle of febuary.   
(no exams arn't that long but my hand usually cramps up or my mind goes blank.)   
  
So what I'm going to do is ask the people who are not in my fic if they would like to be in it. If so please either email me or review with your info.  
  
The questions.  
  
1) what gender you are,  
  
2) Who your favorite tmnt character is.  
  
3) how you would react if you ever met that character.  
  
4) what villan you would like to meet. how would you react if you ever met this character.  
  
5) what you look like.  
  
6) favorite pass time (other then reading tmnt fics).  
  
  
Okay thank you for your patients and I am working on the story when ever I can spare the time.   
  
  
  
Oh and please give me ideas on how you would like to see this story go. (the more I see how people want it the more I can see how I want it.)  
  
anyway againg thank you for your time in reading this, Ja ne. 


	5. escape

Due to some technical difficalties I will not be able to finnish this fic.....*watches as FF.net author friends create an angry mob* Just kidding! *gets pelted by computer mice (I think thats right)* Well there was some many difficalties such as writters block, being grounded from computer (no I will not say why) and a computer crash that lasted for over three months, and over another month just to get the internet back. But I'm back and with my fourth chapter of the Trip, and a few new fics too.   
  
Chapter 4 (AN: who thought I'd be back to finnish this?)  
  
"What? no way is Donny better then Raph!"  
  
"oh please, Raphael is just a turtle who throws tantrums"   
  
The four tutles walked throught the sewers when they started hearing arguing and decided to follow it. Mike just grinned as he looked at Raph and Don, "Hey you guys think their talking about us?"   
  
Leo nodded. "I don't think that there could be another turtle named Raphael who throws tantrums in this dimension." all but Raph laughed at this.  
  
"We're getting closer." Was all the brother in red said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zip and I had been arguing with each other for about fifteen minutes when she made the comment about Raph throwing tantrums, right after those words were said Lenni had jumped up and almost takled her.  
  
"Woah Lenni cool it, I was just stating my own oppinion." Zip said as I helped up from the ground. She gleared daggers at me. "Look what you've done."  
  
I was shocked. "Me?! your the one who said it."  
  
"Well if you had listend to me then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place Schweinhund!"  
  
"Nani?! It wasn't just me who agreed to this, we all did. And if you really didn't want to come like I said before we were captured you could have left at any time and go back to the hotel." I rambled as I stood looking down into her eyes.   
  
"Well it was you who made the breaking vote, Lenni wasn't all that keen on going down here either." she shoved me away from her, her left hand hit my bruised arm causing a wave of pain wash over me.  
  
"Ikeike" I shouted at her.  
  
"Was sagts du?!?"  
  
"you hit my arm you ikeike"  
  
"What did you just call me"  
  
"I just called you an ikeike you baka atama!"  
  
"Schweinhund"  
  
"What? start talking english!" said Daydream.  
  
"Me?! She's the one getting all "I am Japanese, if you please" on me!" Ziptango nearly yelled as she pointed at me.  
  
"Well at least my language can be related to anime, and Splinter. Yours is related to Hitler and a singer who some people think went back up to his mother planet!" I shouted as I walked over to an empty part of the cage near the back, away from the door.  
  
The others were watching the entire thing from a safe distence, or at least a safe as they could get in the cage which was near the door.   
  
"What?!" I guess I went too far because after I said it Ziptango punched me in the face. I stood stuned for a few seconds and jumped at her, She dodged and ran over to the other side of the cage steping on a rats tail on the way.  
  
the poor thing screeched causing the Rat king to run in. "What is going on here?" he demanded. I ignored him and jumped at Zip who fell to the ground with me on top of her. "Stop this at once, you might hurt another one of my loyal subjects!" he yelled as he unlocked the door and walked in.  
  
Daydream and Lenni just moved slowly closer to the door. Neiter Zip or I were close to ending this fight, "get off, get off!" she screamed as I tried to pin her down.  
  
"Not gonna happen!" I shouted back.  
  
"I said Stop this!" shouted the Rat King as he grabbed me and lifted me up as Zip climbed to her feet. "What is the meaning of all this?" My feet were dangling as I tried to reach the floor.  
  
"Put her down!" cried Zip jumping on his back, he droped me and fliped Zip over his shoulder.   
  
"Now I demand to be told what is going on here."  
  
Zip scowled at the man, "Demand? You DEMAND?!"   
  
He walked over to Ziptango and looked down at her (which wasn't hard since he towered over all of us), "Yes I Demand and since I am the Rat king, you shall answer ."  
  
the poor girl from Idaho shrunk trying to get away from his peering eyes. " Well," I said causing the Rat king look away from Zip and to me, "Zip punched me, so I punched her, and now we punch you" Ziptango let out a laugh that would have made your blood run cold as she walked beside me.   
  
"Oh Crap" was all the Rat king could say right before we punched him, he stumbled back but didn't fall.  
  
"Shit! okay plan B." I said looking to the girls who was now right infront of the door "RUN!!!!!!!!" I screamed as Ziptango kicked the demented man where it counts causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head and fall to the ground.   
  
Needless to say we high tailed it out of there.  
  
*`*`*`**`*`**`*`*`*`*`  
  
After Raphiella woke up she was taken from the room she was in, to the control room where Shredder and Krang were arguing  
  
  
  
"But Saki" complained Krang. "I get lonely at night, why can't we just get a single bed?"   
  
  
  
Raph's eyes widend at these words [Oh man. Hex was right, they are in a romantic relationship!](1) she thought trying to not to laugh but couldn't hide her smile.  
  
"Krang I told you I will not get a single bed, twin beds are much better. Your tenticles are much too cold and you hog all the covers." Shredder argued back.  
  
  
  
Raphielle could have sworn she saw his mouth quiver. [OH man this is priceless, I wish I had a tape recorder.]  
  
"You just don't want to be in the same bed with me because you think I'm UGLY!" cried the pink brain like warlord. Krang turned and walked over to the control board.  
  
Shredder sighed and walked over to him. "You know that isn't true, I fell in love with you, not your looks." he said as he picked up krang from his little robot body. "You will always be my little Krangy Wangy." Okay that was all Raph could take, she burst out and doubled over with laughter. If it weren't for the two robotic foot soldiers holding her up she would have fallen ont the floor.  
  
Shredder and Krang both stopped their fight and turned towards the still laughing Raphiella, setting Krang back Shredder walked over to Raph and placed his wrist blade under her chin cousing her to stop laughing and look up. "Do you find this funny?" He asked with pure anger. Ella stoped laughing faster then she had started.  
  
"N-No, It-it's just that I n-never expected to hear something like that from the two of you." stuttered Raphiella.   
  
With out taking his eyes off of Ella he ordered the two foot soldiers to leave and send in Rocksteady, Bebop and Slash. The two let go of the girl from the U.K bowed to their master and left. "You write stories about us, am I correct?" said Shredder.   
  
She wanted to nod but was afraid that if she moved her head at all Shredder would impale her. "y-yes"  
  
"good work Sweet heart, you actually did something right for once." Said Krang as he walked towards the two.  
  
"Oh Shut up krang! Not infront of the new slave." Shredder hissed taking his hand away from the english girls throught to face Krang fully.  
  
"Now's never a good time now is it?" asked the warlord as he placed his robotic hands on his 'hips'. "You never want to talk about anything unless we're alone. Why is that? Is it because your ashamed of me?"  
  
"No, Never!" Saki said as he crouched down so he could be 'eye' level with his partner. "It's just that we have images to uphold, Mine as a powerful ninja and yours as a crule mercaless warlord."  
  
Raphiella slowly inched herself away from the fighting couple and towards the door when three new mutants walked in. "Ya wanted ta see us boss?" asked the rino who Ella right away reconised as Rocksteady. Rocksteady looked much more intimadating then in the cartoons, he was at least 5'8 with cold eyes that looked as if they could peirce your soul. His arms were nothing but muscles, Ella wasn't even sure if there was an inch of fat on him anywhere.   
  
"Ya, what ya want?" asked the Bebop who also looked much more intimadating. His tusks looked so sharp Ella was surprised that his snout didn't have scares from when he talked. His braid tight and smooth it almost shined.  
  
" I want you and your brother to go to the new dimension and capture these...these authors." Shredder said as he gestured to Raphiella who was staring at the third mutant who had walked in with the other two, Slash the result of Rocksteady and Bebop wanting someone to do their chores and push around like their father did to them. The mutant turtle just stood their holding a small plastic palm tree which he had named Binky smiling away as if he hadn't a care in the world.   
  
"Oh goodie." snorted Bebop, "We get to go and play."  
  
"Yeah, new people to scare and new things to destroy." Rocksteady said as he grabbed the palm tree away from Slash putting it in his back pocket. "You have played with binky enough today," he said as if he were talking to an infant.  
  
"NOOOOO!" cried the mutant turtle. "My binky!" Slash's eyes turned from docile to sadness to anger to pure hatred with in nano seconds, his eye peice glowed bright as he jumped to grab his presious binky back.  
  
"ah ah ah that's not nice Slash" chastised Bebop. "You have 'ta ask for it like a good mutant."  
  
Slash eyes changed back from anger to eyes of a child who has just been caught for drawing on the walls in magic marker. he wimpered as a single tear was shed "binky" wispered Slash.   
  
Ella couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy as the rino and the worthog stood there and laughed and started playing keep away with it. She turned to see Shredder walking over to the panel and pressed a few buttons as he mumbled something about why he was stuck with a bunch of mutants.   
  
*********  
  
We ran as fast and as far away from the Rat king as we could, fear fuled us and that was just fine with us.  
  
"I think we should get back to street level, we'll be safer there." said Lenni as she ran beside Danceingfei and Ziptango, Daydream was behind them and I was dead last.  
  
"That's a good idea" I panted as I pushed myself to run beside Daydream. I closed my eyes mentally cursing my body for beeing so weak as I tried to ignore the burning feeling in my lungs and the shooting pain in my knees. Just then I heard a splash and felt water hit my face, I opened my eyes just in time to see a figure infront of Ziptango grab her by the arms as she screamed.  
  
"Whoa! calm down your safe now." Said the figure holding the Donatello fan girl. Zip only responded by screaming louder as she wiggled to get free.  
  
"Leave her alone! Don't you dare hurt her" cried Dance who was ontop of another figure in the sewer sludge. She jumped up and ran towards the figure holding her friend but another figure jumped infront of her.  
  
"hey chill dudette no ones going to hurt anyone."  
  
Dance stopped and looked closer at the figure. "I know you, you saved me yesterday."  
  
"great." said the figure who Fea was on earlier as he stood up but keeping out of the light just like the others were. "you know us, now ya wanna tell us why you're down here in the sewers."  
  
"Sure, but not here. he may be right behind us." said Day as she looked behind her shoulder down the way we had just ran. the girls all nodded as we all turned to see if the Rat king was right behind us.  
  
*******  
  
Raphiella moved closer to the door again keeping an eye on Krang, Shredder and the mutant turtle and warthog in the room, she slowly backed up when she felt herself bump into something hard. Stopping she moved her hand behind her to feel what she bumped into, feeling cloth she closed her eyes silently cursing herself for forgetting about Rocksteady.  
  
"And where d'ya think you're goin'?" he wispered into her ear.  
  
"N- Nowhere." she wispered back. wincing as he pushed her forward towards the rest.  
  
"Hey boss, I cought her tryin ta get away, wha'cha think we should do wit'er?" asked the mutant rino as he pushed down on the ground.  
  
"Bring her here." Said Krang glearing at her. But just then Slash noticed his binky sticking out of Rocksteady's back pocket.  
  
"BINKY!" cried the mutant turtle from Dimension X as he pushed Rocksteady down after grabbing the plastic palm tree.   
  
Rocksteady jumped back up and grabbed his laser gun and aimed it at Slash, "oohhh, you're gonna regret that toitle!" He pressed the trigger just as Slashed jumped out of the way landing on Bebop who in turn landed on Shredder as he just pressed the button which turned on the portal.   
  
Raphiella took this as a sign to escape and ran full force towards the portal jumping over the man who had capured her in the first place and dived into the portal.  
  
********  
  
TBC  
  
have you figured out who the figures are? if you have can you tell me because I have NO clue. *gets many stares* Okay so that was chapter four of the trip. I would like to again appoligise for it being so late, but its here so let us rejoice.   
  
and the pesents rejoice  
  
Pesents: *monotone* yay  
  
I would also like to thank Ziptango for helping me with the fighting scene between her and I, Thanks dudette, if not for you I wouldn't have been able to get the right german insults and other words. let us rejoice.  
  
and the pesents rejoice  
  
Pesents:*monotone* yay 


End file.
